Planetary Convergence
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Ryoga is going back to Nerima, but this time he brings his friends with him, but now he has other secrets, just like the power of Mercury. Now that an ancient demon has appeared and serching revenge, is the Senshis job to stop it, sequel of Planetarium.


_And here it is ladies and gentleman, the first fresh from the Studio chapter of the sequel of Planetarium; a couple of you will remember this chapter as part of my now deleted story Dimensional Heroes War Z since it was part of the crossover, but no more, it starts almost the same but it has a lot more in it, more explanation, extended scenes and the start of an epic (or manybe not) adventure for Ryoga as the Sailor Senshi of Mercury; let's see in which trouble they find themselves._

_This story, being a crossover, starts where the manga of Ranma 1/2 ended, but I mix things from the anime, so you won't see Akari on it, while chars like Konatsu will be in there while this is right between Sailor Moon R and S, before the new senshi appear and just after Chibiusa is back with Mom; there will be some surprises around Sailor Mercury's powers, but you'll have to see it later, now, let's go!_

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not the owner of this two great stories, they both belong to their mangakas and companies, you'll have to believe me on that one, but several add-ons and powers will belong to me hopefully.**

--

It had been so long, it wasn't a part he missed of his life that was for sure, but it was calling him again, to take the road like any other member of his family and simply disappear and search for more trouble and adventure, but he had found something better now, a place to be.

Ryoga knew that his life was not exactly easy, he still had school, exams, and most importantly a city to save and people to rescue, although thankfully after finally defeating those guys and rescuing little Chibiusa they had some peace at last, and now that summer vacation knocked at their doors they were going to do something they have been planning since meeting for the first time.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" the woman said once again looking at the young man place everything inside his worn and huge travel backpack, it was after all one of his most treasured possessions and quite the strange object considering how he get it and the story behind after all, it had been with him for a long time.

"Come on Oba-san, don't worry, I have everything I need… and some extra if we end in the... scenic route" Ryoga said still slightly embarrassed about how things were when he traveled around, although his directional sense had been getting better and better it was still possible to get lost and end up somewhere in Canada the next second, so it didn't hurt to be a little cautious even if they weren't going to go to the other side of Japan.

"I know, is just that I worry about you a bit, and more now that your friends will go with you on this travel" Mizuno Kaede said once again worried about her nephew, this was going to be the longest he was away from their home.

They both understood without words that Jûban was now the home of the martial artist, being around for the middle high year he had missed and jumping up to the last year of high school the next time was a huge step so he started to really live like a normal student, or something like that anyway considering what kind of job Ryoga did at his aunt's back "I guess I'm more worried about Usagi-chan and the other girls, although I know you'll protect them but after hearing your stories about that place, Nerima, well, I'm still a little worried about something happening there"

"It will be okay, they are not going to get into trouble, and if they do I think the ones in Nerima will be the ones getting into the trouble, nobody will mess around with them" Ryoga said feeling quite protecting when his new circle of friends was involved; it had been quite a surprise for him to see that almost all of his friends in Jûban were girls, with the exception of Mamoru, but everyone else was a girl friend; maybe it was all that business about their past lives in the Moon Kingdom or something that made them feel so united "aren't you supposed to be in the way to the hospital?" Ryoga said receiving one last hug from his aunt.

Looking at the member of his family leave Ryoga did one last sigh thinking about what they were going to do; for one part he was happy, but in the other he was nervous, not only of going back in the epicenter of all his trouble considering Jusenkyo turned into one huge pool, it was a bittersweet flavor taking in consideration everything that have been happening.

It seemed like another life now to see all the fights and adventures he had on his memory from the year he spend in Nerima, it was so different to his situation in Jûban and his own trouble and dangers; first finding the truth of Luna the cat, fighting Metallia and her youma , the whole amnesia thing and waking up to start all over again with those creepy guys, not to mention the memories of their past lives and the future themselves with the whole incident of Chibiusa, who would have thought that Usagi and Mamoru would have a kid? He was still wondering if he was still Ryoga or in the future he was always in his female form.

Letting those strange thoughts for other time he closed his bag and with his arms passing over the straps he was once again ready to travel, even if his usual clothes were not exactly the same; having two very fashion conscious friends his wardrobe have been expanded and his wallet wounded from time to time, thankfully the Hibiki had a huge bank account they never touched; he was wearing a blue and white t-shirt with the outline of a dragon in it which he thought was rather cool when he saw it and a pair of durable and comfortable jeans, having in mind the point of fighting this pair were stretchable; closing the door behind him he was wearing a pair of strong travel boots that tied up like his shin cords of before.

A little bit later he was in front of his house with his trusty backpack and red umbrella which was no way near the weight of his original one, he knew that Mamoru's car won't be able to resist that weight; checking mentally all the items he had packed the mini-van of Mamoru finally arrived in front of him and a blonde girl with long ponytails came out from it and tackled him in an instant, but against Ryoga that didn't even shake him, it was like moving a rock, all that time studying didn't change a bit the fanged martial artist an his monstrous strength.

"Hey, Ryoga-chan! How have you been?" the bubbly blonde said looking at him with a big grin, she loved to travel, and if she did it with her best friends and with her boyfriend then it was even better.

"Usagi, how many times I have told you not to call me chan?" Ryoga said slightly peeved about the suffix, it was more than enough his transformation to hear now people calling him like that.

"But it sounds so cute" Ryoga said the voice from inside the mini-van and it made him furrow his brow.

"That's not funny Rei, that's not funny" he said getting into car watching the other three senshi sitting down in the back, at one side were Minako and Rei, at the other was Makoto and an empty seat, obviously his own; Usagi let him free and went to her own seat as co-pilot of Mamoru in the front.

"Come on, don't be like that, it sounds good, you should stay transformed and then we could take you to shop some nice things"

"No way you'll turn me into a dress-up live doll again Minako; I had enough when you discovered that I was a guy and started to play with water"

"Well, that one came as a big surprise for all of us" Makoto said more than comfy at the side of Ryoga, they had never really talked things after that whole ordeal of the North Pole and their supposedly deaths, things had been a little hectic after remembering how they died at that battle and how they were revived by the moon crystal, and how that same crystal was lost somewhere finally using it at that last battle, they never said a thing about that supposed last kiss from Makoto before she 'died' considering the battles and how awkward things had been between the two senshi since then.

"Yeah, how was I supposed to know you were one of us instead of a youma when I got into your lesson?"

"If you haven't done that thing I would have kicked the youma outside the window; that damn diskette gave me some really bad headaches"

"Well, you weren't precisely thrilled for what I heard about your whole destiny as a Sailor Senshi, and when I went to help you and Usagi you were usually so jumpy and annoyed about everything"

"Hey, at least you continue being a man once you transform, try to have all the wrong parts once you say the word henshin, although thankfully I was still human; and who in the name of kami thought that saying make-up to transform was good?" Ryoga said looking at the rest of the team still wondering about that cosmic joke on him, that day had been quite the shocking one.

"Come on, you turned into one kick ass hero… or heroine anyway" Makoto tried to make him feel better about it and without doubts not doing it good.

"Yeah, beside, as a bonus you turn into a really cute one, the blue hair was a nice touch Sailor Mercury" Minako said gaining a really killing glare, not that it was affecting her.

"I knew you were going to go there, what's with you and my hair?"

"Maybe is because from all of us you are the only one who change drastically, and not only the gender, if I didn't know already it was you I couldn't even think you could turn into a sailor senshi" Rei said thinking about how Ryoga resembled his past life so much in the senshi form, she still wondered how things would have been if he had been born a girl.

"Oh well, at least we don't have to wait for him to transform so we can be five girls, we can simply throw a cold water bucket on him and instant blue haired girl we go" Minako said making Ryoga groan, there was no way in hell he was going to another shopping spree with them after the last time; it was a good thing his aunt knew about the change in his curse, the whole magic of the henshin device changed the stability of the original curse and allowed his senshi form to take control over it, at least that's what his first conclusions were; now he had two sets of clothes in his own closet and there was no power in the world strong enough to make him put the girl clothes that Minako and Usagi bought for him or with him, but his angry shouts at those times never worked seeing how many times the girls had dragged him, or her, in a dress or something slightly feminine while in his female form.

He had to be sincere and say it wasn't as annoying he thought it would be, it was better than having four paws and only saying bwee or something like a pig, he at least had hands and could talk, but he hated when guys tried to pick her up, they were usually shown fast and hard, specially hard, how it was a bad idea, but Ryoga also had help from the girls and allowed the guys to get away with their bones in their place.

Turning his head from the now rambling of the three girls he saw the streets of Jûban, it was now his new home, the place he lived, protected and found something alike happiness and his own center; memories of his days on Nerima were still coming strong now and then, but images like the one of Akane were somehow diminished, there was no longing or any other pathetic urge like Rei once said, it seemed that his new life had somehow turned his past life into that, a past life, he had send a letter to them explaining his current location, but that was only a couple of weeks since the five senshi were reunited, but then came their own deaths, that really made him think about his life and how much he was into his new role.

Maybe Luna was right, his place was with them, not that he was complaining, he didn't have that much desire of returning to Nerima, but the girls wanted to meet those very interesting people, Ryoga still had his reservations, he knew something was going to go wrong sooner or later, hopefully he could talk with Cologne since she was the most mature person there and will help him get some damage control if there was any trouble; he quickly got out of his mind when he felt someone resting against him, he didn't have to be a genius to know who was that one.

"A yen for your thoughts" he heard Makoto say which made him smile.

"Is nothing; I was just thinking about Nerima"

"Missing them?"

"Not really, I guess a bit, they are my friends… Ranma was the very first friend I had, even though we still behave like a bunch of idiots in Nerima" somehow living outside Nerima had made him open up his eyes, maybe it was all that time he had to think, or maybe it was the whole thing of being Mercury, the intelligent one of the group if the computer inside his pack was any signal of it.

"Then? What's wrong? You don't seem really happy about the idea of going back"

"Is not that, is just that I'm still thinking how everything will be; I'm not the same, but I'm sure everything will be exactly as I saw last time, the same fights, the fiancée troubles, the bets, new enemies popping up every time, a whole set of dangerous and impossible things, I don't know how I will react to all of that again"

"Well, for you to be talking about this in this way it seems that it is really important; for what you told me that place was like your home, but now Jûban is, at least I hope so; don't worry, we'll have fun there, we are all here after all"

"Yeah, and that's what makes me more worried, I don't want any of you getting into trouble, heck, you could get betrothed to somebody only arriving there, I know, I have experience on that"

"I didn't notice, but now I can see it"

"What?"

"You have grown up, you are the same, but, I don't know, you seem more mature, there's some seriousness, real one, there is no over-dramatics with you, at least not that much as when we got to know each other"

"Well, dying can do that to you" he said while Makoto nodded at his words, their 'friendship' also changed after that, but there were no talk about that, they just tried to go back to it even if the awkward feeling was present all the time "Makoto"

"Tell me Ryoga"

"Please don't tell them I remind you of your old sempai or something like that, Ranma will not stop joking about it"

"Baka" she simply said shaking her head, she thought he was going to say something more serious, but this was Ryoga for you.

He had some charm that was quite alluring, but that same image of dizzy boy he had simply vanished whenever he had that small computer on his hands or anything electronic landed on them.

For being simply a martial artist Ryoga was quite adept with technology and by itself that was simply amazing, he have told them that he never before have been in front of a computer and at first it was scary, to fight his reflex when finding weird things for the first time, but once that was behind him he started to see how easy things were; the first time he really used his brain was with the small computer Luna gave him with the whole clock and age thing which was one of their first adventures and found himself completely mesmerized by the device spending hours to learn all the programs and functions in it.

He gained the nickname of smart senshi seeing how much he thought finding the enemies weakness, abilities and the rest and in conjunction with his own strength and martial artistry knowledge which was far superior of Makoto, Sailor Mercury was a power-house, the only bad thing about it was that Ryoga was not a leader, he was not good creating plans, that was Minako and Rei's job, or they simply went into battle first and hope for the best.

Whenever Ryoga was thinking over a problem or speaking in words heavy on technicalities there was a different air on Ryoga that was still weird to see, he have been in the need of using his brain more and trying to hold back his anger which worked half of the time.

--

The traffic wasn't that heavy and they spend their time talking, joking, bickering (in the case of Usagi and Rei), teasing and playing card games; they were in the middle of a poker game where Ryoga had two high pairs when all the cards went flying due to how fast the van was breaking.

"What was that?" Rei asked glaring at their driver "and this is how you got your driver license?" she said with her temper ready to fly while Mamoru put his hands in the air like saying he was innocent.

"It certainly wasn't my fault; something huge went flying and landed in the way.

"Wait, did you saw anything strange?" Ryoga felt like déjá-vu at the max with the initial description.

"Besides that it struck the street like a meteor? Only that it was white"

"White? Oh, I know what it was; all stay in the van while I check things first" Ryoga said taking out his seatbelt and with a huge grin he went outside looking at the ground and the human-shaped hole that was imprinted which will be there half an hour at much if he remembered how well the constructors worked in this place "Nerima sweet Nerima" Ryoga said looking at the long dark haired boy shake the pebbles on his clothes.

"Saotome Ranma, this is the last time you have shamed me in front of my love!" It was obvious that Mousse was not exactly working at one hundred percent, adding to that the case of him not wearing his glasses and you got yourself the result of the Chinese boy confusing the pigtailed martial artist known as Saotome Ranma with whoever he outlined first through the blur the world was without glasses, long explanation, isn't it?

Not even opening his mouth to say how wrong the Chinese boy was he simply struck with his foot hitting the chin cleanly sending the body into LEO for the second time and hopefully he won't come back for a while and leave him alone.

"Like I thought, nothing changes" Ryoga said more to himself turning around to his friends still in half wonder at how easy he defeated Mousse after not being into extensive training like other times in the road; maybe that special training he did fighting all those monsters helped him a bit "what?" he suddenly asked watching the five stares directed at him from the people in the van.

"Ryoga, you send that boy into the sky" Rei asked still amazed at how easy their comrade dispatched the opponent.

"Nah, don't worry, these thing always happens in this place, he will land once again, stay unconscious and back to his home and tomorrow he will do the same thing"

"So you mean"

"Yeah, we finally arrived, welcome to the mad house that is Nerima" Ryoga said holding back a big laugh at the welcome he had after being away for more than 6 months.

"Come on, it ain't my fault got it?" Ryoga's eyes went big after hearing the easily recognizable voice close.

"Well, then why do you let that hussy to jump on you every time then Ranma?" a deep blue haired girl said walking in front of a black pigtailed boy holding his head, probably due to a certain mallet wielding girl.

"And speak of the devil" Ryoga said looking at the pair and how they remained the same, both then turned at the voice and the friends where silent due to the shock "hey guys, missed me?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

--

_A/N: Ryoga is back in town, hopefully nothing wrong will happen... who am I kidding? This is Nerima, see ya guys around, don't forget to read and review please, I love those things, tell me your opinions, comments, and ideas for this, also you can flame but I won't take them too seriously. _


End file.
